


Amen

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [16]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It's her birthday, M/M, Months have passed, She Hulk has a cameo, Sigrid is now two years old, Thor is mad, Tony and Loki are still destroying themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months have passed and Tony and Loki are still destroying themselves. And it's Sigrid's second birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy. This is still a thing. I've just been kinda distracted by a bunch of stuff and will try to post regularly again.
> 
> Also, ideas and suggestions are welcomed and I'll eventually get this story going again (:

Sigrid woke up and ran straight for Thor's and Jane's bedroom, jumping with glee.

"DADDY. DADDY. DADDY. GET UP." She squealed.  
"Okay, okay." Jane laughed, scoping her up in a hug.  
"BIRFDAY. BIRFDAY." Sigrid's smile was as bright as the sun.  
"Yes, it's your birthday." Thor yawned.

Jane got up and went to make Sigrid's birthday breakfast with Sigrid pulling her hand. Thor decided to get up and check on Tony and Loki, praying to Valhalla that they can get up for this one day. He decided to check on Tony first. As he went towards the workshop, he hoped to every God he could think of that he was at least working on something. Like he expected, his hopes were crushed when he saw Tony passed out with a bottle in his hand. Thor sighed.

"Damn you, Man Of Iron." Thor cursed under his breath as he left Tony alone.

Thor then decided to try to get some sense into Loki's head. He peaked into Loki's room. It was a disaster and he was still in bed. Thor sighed. He wasn't going to bother. Loki looks worse and worse each time he checks on him. Thor silently left the room before Loki even thought of checking.

"More!" Thor heard Sigrid.  
"Let's see who this one is from.. OH! It's from Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty!" Jane laughed with her.

Sigrid clapped her hands as she saw they gave her a green Hulk plushie. She squealed with glee as she held it tight. Clint got Sigrid a practicing archery set and Natasha got her a Russian training book. Apparently, it's never too early to learn Russian and archery. Steve got Sigrid a mini version of the shield and Bucky was able to actually find teddy bear version of everyone. Erik got a Norse mythology book which Sigrid treats it like a bible and Darcy got so many new clothes for Sigrid. Everyone was busy so they all tried to up one each other and got as much as possible for Sigrid and even got everything else ready so all Thor and Jane had to do was get up.

Sigrid was giggling and happy the entire day but once in a while, Jane would squeeze Thor's hand when she saw his eyes look sad.

"It'll be okay, Thor." She'd say and he'd smile. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

The day went on. They were exhausted but it was Sigrid's special day. It hurt whenever Sigrid called them Mommy and Daddy but they put on the biggest smile they could and powered through it. Thor was so angry. Loki and Tony made this beautiful child and were missing out on so much. How selfish were they? Thor knew the answer.

By the time the day ended, Thor carried Sigrid on his back as he held Jane's hand. They watched the sunset before heading home. 

"Jane." Thor said when they returned home.  
"Yes?" She looked at him.  
"Take Sigrid to bed. I'll be a minute."  
"Alright."

Jane took Sigrid. Thor collected all of Sigrid's gifts and put them in a treasure chest Frigga and Odin had given to them for Sigrid. Before he took them to Sigrid's room, Thor decided to make a call. Thank god, Jane has taught him to use some Midgardian technology otherwise this would be nearly impossible. He dialed a number and someone picked up.

"Hello." A female voice answered.  
"Jennifer, it is I, Thor." he said.  
"Hey. How was Sigrid's birthday? Sorry I couldn't make it."  
"It was lovely and it's alright. I do have a question to ask..."  
"What is it?"  
"What can you tell me about adopting Sigrid?"


End file.
